The present invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of dry flat bread.
Previously known dry flat breads, for example the rye wafers, always have a solid partially brittle consistency which makes consumption difficult to a large number of consumers, for example to those wearing dental fixtures. Zwieback and biscuits, however, which frequently are easier to masticate, do not come into consideration as bread substitute because of their sweet taste, and are particularly unsuitable as a base for cold cuts, fish, cheese, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dry flat bread which has the typical taste of bread characterized by its leaven component and is of crunchy easily masticated consistency, so as to constitute a storable baked item.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an installation, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has substantially long operating life.